


Yusaku Zaizen

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Birthday Fluff, Cats, Crying, Dog Fighting, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Defense, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: What if Yusaku met the Zaizens on the street after the Lost Incident? What if they all decided to stick together and look after each other like family? If this had happened, how would things have changed?
Relationships: Bessho Ema & Zaizen Akira, Fujiki Yuusaku & Zaizen Akira, Fujiki Yuusaku & Zaizen Aoi, Zaizen Akira & Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 146
Kudos: 58





	1. Stories

Aoi whimpers as she sits on the ground, hugging her plushie tighter. She hates whenever Akira leaves her alone on the street. She hates sucking herself in and hiding in any cranny she can whenever a stranger comes closer. She hates how she has to hold her breath whenever the smell of cigarettes, alcohol or something else hits her nose.

She wants to go home. She wants to go back to her Mommy. She wishes Papa was alive.

But she can’t, all she has left is Akira and her plushie.

Aoi sniffles as she starts to cry. No. She hates crying. She can’t do it. She hasn’t cried since she lost Miyu, she, she can’t-

“Hello?”

Aoi gasps and hugs her plushie tighter, looking around in a panic, her eyes settling on a cardboard box-

Where a little boy is looking out at her, blinking.

Aoi blinks, dries her eyes and looks him over.

He’s dirty and looks tired. His clothes are muddy and faded, like her dress is slowly becoming. He looks like he’s grown up living like this. His eyes are bright green though, like emerald gems and his hair is bright blue, bright pink and dark blue.

Like Blue Angel.

“Are you Blue Angel?” Aoi asks.

The boy blinks and tilts his head. “I don’t think so. Who’s Blue Angel?”

Aoi’s eyes widen and she stands up.

No way.

“You don’t know who Blue Angel is?” Aoi tilts her head.

The boy shakes his head. “No. Who is she?”

That can’t be. Blue Angel is her hero.

“I’ll tell you.” Aoi says.

She sits down and pats the space next to her. The boy brings over his cardboard box and sets it so anyone coming around the corner wouldn’t be able to see them. Good idea.

“Blue Angel is an angel who lived a lonely life, because of her cold personality.” Aoi begins. “Her face was stoic, her words were too honest and everywhere she walked, the temperature would drop...”

* * *

Yusaku isn’t sure how he got here now.

He doesn’t remember his life before the white room. 

Before he was electrocuted for losing a Duel. 

Before he grew used to starvation. 

Before he became used to being alone.

Perhaps that’s why it’s the only thing he ever sees when he dreams, being reminded every night of what it’s like to fight for your life.

Maybe that’s why he crawled out the window after he woke up.

Maybe that’s why he ran and ran and ran until he couldn’t breathe at all.

Maybe that’s why he hid under that box when that girl and boy came around the corner.

Yusaku vaguely knew that kids his age weren’t supposed to be on the streets. They were supposed to be safe and sound, with their parents who loved them, but… he didn’t have parents. Maybe that little girl and that boy didn’t have parents either. She was so scared and when she started crying-

Yusaku couldn’t ignore that.

Maybe that’s how he got here; here being in this ally, listening to this little girl excitedly tell him about her favourite story book while waving her plushie in the air.

“And after that, Blue Angel became friends with all the other Angels, though she never stopped crying her Blue Tears.” The little girl smiles, hugging her plushie. “The End.”

Yusaku blinks and tries to think of something to say.

“That was a good story.” He settles on.

The girl smiles. “Thank you. Blue Angel is my favourite book. Akira reads it to me whenever I’m scared.”

Yusaku tilts his head. “Akira?”

The girl nods. “He’s my big brother.”

Yusaku nods. So that boy who left her here is her older brother.

“What’s your name?” The girl tilts her head.

“Yusaku Fujiki.” He’s glad he remembers that much. “You?”

“Aoi Zaizen.” She offers her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku hesitantly takes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Aoi.”

Aoi nods and after shaking their hands for a bit, she lets go and so does he. It’s a little awkward in silence. He’s not really sure what to say.

“Do you have any stories you like?” Aoi says, leaning closer.

Yusaku tries to think. He thinks about Ms Kamiya’s kind words and gentle voice. He thinks of her book of fairy tales she’d let all of them take turns choosing a story from.

“Do you know the story of the Red and White Dragons?” Yusaku murmurs.

Aoi shakes her head.

Yusaku gears himself up to talk. “A long time ago, a king was in trouble. An evil army was invading his home, so his people hid high in the mountains, where the army didn’t know the area well enough to find them…”

* * *

Akira takes a moment to finish dry heaving, before walking around the corner. He hasn’t got time to deal with his puke, his little sister is waiting for him. Only so many places will still be open and able to give children hot food at this time as well, so he has to move quickly.

He turns the corner and pauses.

There’s a little boy sitting next to his sister. He’s speaking quietly while pointing at the stars and Aoi is watching his every movement in complete awe. There’s a smile on her face.

Akira’s heart tightens in his chest.

When was the last time he saw his sister smile or laugh? Back when she would tell him about the girl she met; Miyu. She hasn’t smiled once since their separation. 

But now she’s smiling with another friend, holding her plushie more like a teddy bear than a security blanket.

Akira looks at this boy more closely.

He’s dirty, as if his clothes haven’t been washed in a long time and they’re baggy. He’s skinny and looks like he grew up on the streets. He looks like he knows how to survive and that he’ll be able to make it out here on his own and Akira’s only got enough money for two, but…

Akira walks over.

That boy has made his sister happy for the first time in months. 

He can’t ignore that. 

Aoi sees him first, jumping to her feet. “Akira.”

Akira smiles at her. “Aoi.” He looks over her shoulder, as if only noticing the boy. “Who’s your friend?”

The boy’s eyes widen.

Aoi stiffens and looks to the side, no, she looks at the boy. “Ummm…”

The boy stands up. “I’m Yusaku, sir.”

Poor kid’s scared of him. Well hopefully he can make that change.

“It’s nice to meet you Yusaku.” Akira offers Aoi his hand and she takes it right away. “Aoi and I are going to get some food. Do you want to come with us?”

Yusaku stares at them, mouth dropping open. Aoi also gasps, staring up at him with hope in her eyes and then to Yusaku. Akira hopes he agrees.

Yusaku looks between the two of them and hesitantly nods. “Okay.”

Aoi smiles and gives Akira her plushie, then offers Yusaku her hand. Yusaku takes it hesitantly and then stands as close to her as he can.

Akira leads the two of them out of that ally and towards the cheapest pizza place he can find that doesn’t serve poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/624530140483960832/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-1-fullmetaldude1
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing with this.


	2. Adjusting

Yusaku can’t remember the last time he saw a pizza. He’s not picky about his food but he’s glad to see one, and even better eat one, nonetheless.

So he doesn’t waste time, grabbing the nearest slice and stuffing it in his mouth and down his throat as quickly as he can. He can barely think through his hunger, gnawing at his stomach like a beast.

“Yusaku, slow down or you’ll choke.” Akira chides gently. “Aoi, you know better.”

Yusaku finishes off his mouthful and glances to the side.

Aoi has tomato sauce all over her face and a little bit on her dress. “Sorry, Akira.”

She doesn’t look happy about being scolded. Again. 

Yusaku takes his next bite a little slower, at a more acceptable rate. So does Aoi, which seems to satisfy Akira because he finally picks a slice for himself up and eats it properly.

Yusaku has been with the Zaizens for a while now. He hasn’t been keeping track of the days, but he thinks it’s been two weeks now. This is sadly only the second time they’ve had enough money to actually buy their own food instead of rummaging through the supermarket bins for anything that’s only a day or two out. It’s really not that long of a time all things considered.

But Yusaku knows well enough that Akira wants them to behave properly whenever they’re able to eat somewhere that actually serves food. He also knows that Aoi will sometimes copy him, so Akira will sometimes ask him to be brave for her.

Yusaku is more careful when he takes the next bite.

He doesn’t want Akira to be mad at him and he doesn’t want Aoi to get in trouble.

Aoi is more polite with her next bites and Akira smiles at her, so Yusaku counts it as a win.

They finish their pizza in no time at all, but Yusaku knows he and Aoi ate more pieces than Akira did. 

“Yusaku, hold still for a moment.” Akira instructs.

Yusaku does so.

Akira wets a napkin and then gently rubs it along Yusaku’s mouth. He’s slow and methodical, making sure to get all the mess on Yusaku’s face and smiling kindly as he does.

Yusaku is frozen, his heart in his throat.

Akira pulls back, smiling. “Okay, that’s everything.” He glances over. “Aoi, I’m going to do your face next.”

“Okay, Akira.” Aoi lifts her chin.

Yusaku watches Akira tend to Aoi just as kindly as he tended to Yusaku and he’s struck with a thought that was trying to form when Akira started cleaning him.

When was the last time someone took the time to take care of him?

“Yusaku, it’s time to go.” Akira calls. “Do you need to use the bathroom while we’re here?”

Yusaku blinks but nods.

“Okay then, let’s all go together.” Akira stands up. “We won’t leave the building until we’re all together and have washed our hands, okay?”

Yusaku and Aoi nod and with that the three of them head for the bathroom.

* * *

Akira looks around for the next spot the Yakuza told him to hack in. He holds Aoi’s hand gently while she and Yusaku hold hands and Yusaku takes a turn wearing her plushie-backpack. He’s glad the two of them are comfortable to hold hands, he worries he’d lose them both easier if they used the plushie to link up. The last thing he needs is one of them going missing.

Akira spots the address and tightens up. Here goes.

He guides Aoi and Yusaku to a building near the place he’s meant to go. He wants them close enough he can get to them quickly, but not so close the Yakuza might find them and take them, or any other disgusting character on the streets.

They walk down the alleyway and he looks for cover. A few large dumpsters should work until he gets back.

“Come on, you two.” Akira takes them over to it.

Yusaku and Aoi easily slot between the two dumpsters, huddling close together. Yusaku takes off the plushie-backpack and passes it to Aoi, who cuddles it right away.

Akira’s heart tightens up as it usually does when these kids do anything cute. 

“You two stay here and be good, okay?” Akira kneels down so he can look the two of them in the eye. “Try to keep quiet.”

Aoi and Yusaku nod.

Akira nods to them and stands up, looking at the watch on his wrist, one of the few things he has left from before he and Aoi lost everything.

8:46pm.

“I’ll be back in half an hour.” Akira promises and sets off.

This time the Yakuza want him to crack open a few firewalls for more than just one bank. If he’s lucky, it’ll only take 15 minutes. If he’s not lucky, it’ll take 25. 

Either way, he refuses to keep them waiting out here on their own for anything longer than that.

* * *

Aoi yawns and rubs her eyes.

Yusaku blinks. “Are you tired, Aoi?”

Aoi shakes her head. “No.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes at her. Oh no, he knows she’s lying. But she’s not a very good liar in the first place.

“I don’t wanna fall asleep until Akira gets back.” Aoi looks to the side. 

It’s silly. But she wants to make sure her brother will be okay. She gets scared whenever he’s not with her, but she knows he has to go so they can eat. Aoi wishes she could help him.

“I’ll wake you up when he gets back.” Yusaku promises.

Aoi blinks and turns to him. “Are you sure?”

She’s not sure if she’s ever seen Yusaku sleep. He’s always awake whenever she’s awake, but she’s never asked Akira if Yusaku sleeps when she’s asleep.

Yusaku nods. “I’ll protect you.”

Aoi blinks and smiles a little. She lays her plushie on the ground to act as a mattress and rests her head on Yusaku’s legs. He takes off his jacket and lays it over her. It doesn’t smell bad, or maybe she’s used to it. It smells like wisterias.

“Do you want a lullaby?” Yusaku calls gently.

Aoi nods. “Yes please.”

Yusaku starts to softly sing and Aoi drifts to sleep, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/624633415147388928/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-2-fullmetaldude1


	3. Illness

Akira carries Aoi, biting his lip, worry gnawing at his stomach. Yusaku holds his other hand, the plushie-backpack safely on his back as the two of them run as quickly as they can while he’s holding Aoi. 

He should have packed more medicine before they lost the house and their relatives kicked them out.

Aoi sniffles and whimpers on top of his shoulder.

“Hush, Aoi, it’s going to be okay.” Akira swears on his life. “You just need some medicine.”

Akira pulls Yusaku along faster and the boy stumbles but keeps up, panting and gasping himself. Akira wishes he could carry them both sometimes, but he’d probably drop one of them if he tried and Aoi can’t walk right now.

Aoi whines and tightens her grip on him. “Akira… I’m so cold.”

Akira’s heart snaps in two. “It’s okay, you’ll be warm soon.”

He has to figure something out and fast.

For a moment, Akira regrets lying to the orphanage staff when he came to get Aoi.

Then he remembers the way she’d sob over the phone each night while he stayed in an all boys’ home. How she was terrified of the carers who hit her for acting up and the older children who’d bully her and the horrible mix of rage and guilt he’d felt for abandoning her. Those carers wouldn’t have given her medicine when they wouldn’t give it to another child who was sicker than she is now. His own carers were horrible, goading the boys into fighting each other and telling them how they’d never have a home.

Akira glances at Yusaku.

He doesn’t want to know what Yusaku had to go through if his carers just let him walk out and disappear. He hasn’t seen Yusaku on any Missing Person Lists he could see.

Aoi sneezes.

“We’re almost to the pharmacy, okay?” Akira rubs her back comfortingly. “Just hang on a little longer, Aoi.”

Aoi shivers and nods. “O-okay, Akira.”

Akira glances down to the side. “Yusaku, can you run for just a bit more?”

Yusaku nods, not wasting time on words.

“Let’s go.” Akira turns back to the front, running as fast as he can.

He has to get that medicine.

* * *

Aoi shivers as she swallows the medicine. It tastes bad just like all medicine, but that means it’ll work. Bugs don’t like the way medicine tastes even more than her, so they’ll go away.

Aoi coughs, bringing her hand to mouth.

Hopefully.

“It’s okay.” Akira gently rubs her back. “You’ll be just fine now, Aoi. I’m so proud of you for being so brave.”

Aoi sniffles and rubs at her eyes.

No. She wasn’t brave. She was scared the whole time. She’s still scared.

“Here.”

Aoi pulls her hands away and sees Yusaku offering her his jacket. Aoi murmurs her thanks and puts the jacket on, zipping it up. She’s still cold but a little less so now. 

Akira looks around, as if he’s trying to decide what they should do next.

Aoi sneezes.

“Bless you.” Yusaku murmurs.

Aoi nods. “Thank you.”

She feels miserable.

“Okay.” Akira turns to her. “Aoi, Yusaku, we’re going to find somewhere warm.”

Aoi and Yusaku nod, Aoi hugging herself tightly.

She’s so cold. She really wants to be somewhere warm. Maybe even under some blankets and a pillow. When was the last time she felt a blanket or a pillow that wasn’t moldy, wet or with springs sticking out of it?

“Let’s go.” Akira moves to pick her up.

Aoi lets him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She watches Yusaku put on her plushie and Akira offer Yusaku his hand. Yusaku takes it and holds it tightly.

With that, the three of them look around the city once more, trying to find somewhere that’ll keep them warm for a while. Though with her brother holding her and Yusaku’s wisteria scented jacket on her shoulder, she feels a little bit better.

Aoi drifts off to sleep in her brother’s arms.

* * *

Yusaku gives a third sweep of the room before finally sitting on the bed next to Aoi. He looks at the only door into the room nervously and then looks down at Aoi.

She’s still got a fever, even though she’s under a blanket and with a wet flannel on her head. Akira said he had to freshen the towel when the longer finger on the clock was on the number 10, but it’s still only on number 7 now. It was on number 6 when Akira left to do whatever job the motel owner told him to do so they could stay here for the night.

Yusaku tightens his grip on the bed sheets. 

Why is the motel owner making Akira work to stay here? Aoi’s sick and if she doesn’t stay here, she might die!

Yusaku’s eyes suddenly dampen and he sniffles, rubbing at them.

No. He’s gotta be strong for Aoi. Akira asked him to be brave and to take care of her while he was working. Aoi can’t see him cry.

Yusaku looks around the room again and decides he hates it. The walls are all white and white is scary, like in a hospital or-

Bile threatens to rise in his throat and Yusaku clamps his hands over his mouth.

No! No, no, don’t think about that room, don’t throw up, Aoi needs him to hold on! He’s gotta hold on!

Yusaku looks up at the clock. The longer hand is between the 9 and the 10, but he doesn’t care.

He crawls towards Aoi and as gently as he can, he takes the wet cloth off her forehead and then he leans over the bed to dip it in the water bowl. He pulls it out and it’s soaked, so he squeezes it.

Once. Squeeze.

Twice. Squeeze.

Three times. Squeeze.

Yusaku then lays the cloth back over Aoi’s forehead. Her cheeks are less pink, which should mean she’s getting better, right?

Yusaku gulps and wraps his arms around his legs.

He hopes Aoi’s getting better. Akira will be so upset if she’s not feeling better because of Yusaku.

Yusaku’s eyes get wet and he hides them in his knees.

He doesn’t want Akira to be mad at him. He doesn’t want Aoi to get sicker. He doesn’t want to lose them.

_ “Hey you… Think of three things.” _

Yusaku breathes in deeply, rubbing at his eyes and thinks. By thinking he can still live.

1\. He gave Aoi his jacket, so she’s warmer because of him.

2\. Akira got them in the motel and Aoi’s in the bed now, so she’ll sleep comfortably.

3\. Aoi is strong and brave, like Blue Angel. She won’t let a fever get the best of her.

Yusaku lifts his head from his knees and looks at Aoi. She’s breathing easier now and is still sleeping safe and sound. He wonders if Aoi would be able to hear him if he talked.

But what can he say?

“Hey you. Think of three things.” Yusaku whispers. “Three reasons to live. Three reasons to go home. Three reasons to defeat the enemy. By thinking, you can still live.”

Aoi sleeps on, so he doesn’t think she heard him. But he wants to think so at least.

Yusaku looks at the clock and waits for the longer hand to point at the 12 when he’ll rinse the cloth again for Aoi.

He watches the room get darker as the sunsets outside and the long hand touches the 12. 

Yusaku rinses the cloth and Aoi continues to sleep.

When the longer hand touches the 3, Yusaku rinses the cloth and Aoi sleeps on.

Repeat when the longer hand touches the 6.

Repeat when the longer hand touches the 9. 

Repeat when the longer hand touches the 12.

Yusaku groans and rubs at his eyes. He’s tired. 

How long has Akira been working? It’s so dark outside, Yusaku had to turn the lamp on. He hopes that isn’t why Akira has had to work for so long.

Aoi whimpers and turns her head, the cloth slipping.

Aoi’s been sleeping so long. Should she have had more medicine by now? Is she hungry? Thirsty?

Yusaku’s stomach growls; he whimpers and hugs it.

He’s hungry and thirsty too. He didn’t drink any of the water in the bowl and he hasn’t left Aoi’s side. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her because he wasn’t with her. He’s glad he went to the bathroom before Akira started working, or he might need to go now.

Yusaku looks at the clock. 

The long hand is on the 3 again.

How many times has the longer hand passed it? 

Yusaku shakes himself off and grabs the cloth on Aoi’s head to rinse it.

The door clicks open.

Yusaku gasps and moves in front of Aoi, to hide her in case it’s a bad person.

But it’s okay. It’s just Akira standing there.

“Yusaku? You’re still awake?” Akira walks into the room.

Yusaku nods. “I think Aoi’s feeling a little better. She’s less pink.”

He moves to the side so Akira can look at his sister. Akira kneels by the bed and puts the back of his hand to Aoi’s cheek. He smiles slightly in relief.

“Her temperature’s gone down.” Akira turns to him. “Good job, Yusaku.”

Yusaku lets out a breath. Thank goodness.

Then he yawns.

Akira chuckles. “Bed time.”

Yusaku blinks at him. “But you’ve been working since we got here. Someone’s gotta stay awake and protect Aoi.”

What if while he and Akira are asleep a bad man gets her?

Like..

Yusaku stiffens, flashes of white rooms and lightning and pain-

“Yusaku?”

He whimpers and clamps his eyes shut.

No, no, he doesn’t wanna think about it.

“Yusaku, it’s okay.”

A hand on his shoulder and he looks up.

Akira is smiling at him softly. “It’s okay, no one’s going to get Aoi or you while I’m here. I’ll stay awake and even if I fall asleep, I wake up just from hearing the door open. It’s okay.”

Yusaku lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Akira… might be right. Yusaku hopes he’s right. He doesn’t want to go back to the white room. He doesn’t want Aoi to go to the white room either. 

“Come on, under the covers.” Akira pulls up the opposite end of the bed, where Aoi’s feet would be if it was shorter.

Yusaku crawls under them and uses his arm as a pillow.

Akira smiles. “I’ll just be in the chair, okay? Even if I’m asleep, you can wake me up for anything.”

He walks over to the chair. 

Yusaku closes his eyes and falls asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/624721810829754368/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-3-fullmetaldude1


	4. Mirrorball

Aoi yawns as she wakes up, rubbing her eyes. She looks around.

The sun is only just starting to rise, the sky pink and the clouds orange. The canopy they managed to pull over themselves last night held up against the rain and it doesn’t look like anyone else climbed on top of the building. So that means the scary men who were chasing them last night didn’t get them.

Aoi lets out a breath and looks at her brother and her friend.

Akira is sleeping for once, leaning against the wall. Yusaku is also sleeping for once, his head in Akira’s lap. Aoi almost never wakes up before the two of them, so she takes time to remember the scene.

Akira looks tired even though he’s asleep. He has bruises under his eyes that Papa used to get when he’d overwork himself. Akira and Papa are so alike, sometimes it makes Aoi hurt. It makes her wish she could see him again, or at least… at least stop by his grave to talk to him and Mommy.

Aoi shakes her head, trying to get rid of the sad thoughts. Instead she looks at Yusaku.

Yusaku looks… bad. He doesn’t look like he’s sleeping well at all. He’s sweating and shaking, like he’s having a nightmare. 

Aoi whimpers and bites her lip.

Oh no. Should she wake him up? Or will that scare him more? Should she let him sleep? Should she wake up Akira to help Yusaku? Maybe Akira will know what to do to make it better. But he’s sleeping for once and she doesn’t want to wake up her brother.

Aoi curls her hands into fists.

She has to do this on her own. She has to help her friend.

Aoi stands up and walks around her brother’s legs, dragging her plushie with her. She holds it up so it can give Yusaku a hug and then gently shakes his shoulder.

“Yusaku.” Aoi calls.

Yusaku continues to whimper.

“Yusaku.” Aoi hisses, trying to wake him.

Akira snores louder, making Aoi jump. Yusaku sobs.

Aoi gathers all her courage and shakes him harder. “Yusaku, wake up-”

He gasps, jumping up, looking around like he’s… like he’s looking for a scary monster or something.

“Yusaku, it’s okay, there’s nothing scary here.” Aoi offers him the plushie. “No one’s going to get you, me or Akira.”

Yusaku turns to her, gasping, shaking.

Aoi shivers. She’s never seen Yusaku look so scared.

“It was just a bad dream.” Aoi promises, forcing a smile for him. “It won’t get you, I promise.”

Yusaku sniffles and nods. “O-okay.”

He rubs at his eyes and looks around again. He’s still scared.

“Here.” Aoi puts the plushie in his lap.

Yusaku blinks at it, then at her.

Aoi smiles. “It’s okay. We’re safe. You should get more sleep.”

Yusaku cuddles the plushie and shakes his head.

“Are you scared of your nightmare?” Aoi sits next to him.

Yusaku stiffens and looks to the side.

Aoi smiles and sits next to him, leaning against him. “It’s okay. I won’t let you have another nightmare, I’ll wake you up if they come.”

Yusaku stares at her. Like he can’t believe she promised that.

“It’s okay.” Aoi offers him her hand. 

Yusaku takes it slowly and leans back down, cuddling the plushie and resting his head against Akira’s thigh. Aoi smiles and remembering something her Mommy did, she rubs her thumb over the back of Yusaku’s hand in little circles. 

Aoi softly hums a lullaby she remembers her Mommy singing. “Hush, when no one is around, my dear… You’ll find me on my tallest tiptoes… Spinning in my highest heels, love… Shining just for you...”

Yusaku slowly closes his eyes.

“I want you to know… I’m a mirrorball.” Aoi sings with a gentle smile. “I can change everything about me to fit in…”

* * *

Yusaku feels too scared to go to sleep. Even with his eyes closed, all he can see is white and lightning and that horrible VR headset.

“You... are not like the regulars… The masquerade revelers… Drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten...”

But Aoi’s voice is keeping him in the present, helping him feel safer.

He can feel Akira’s breathing behind him as well, reminding him he’s not alone.

“I’ll show you every version of yourself tonight…”

Yusaku inhales deeply and exhales softly. He thinks of three things.

1\. He’s not alone. Aoi and Akira are right here.

“And they called off the circus, burned the disco down...”

2\. If they’re right here with him, then that’s proof he’s not in the white room.

“I’m still trying everything… To get you laughing at me...”

3\. Akira is a light sleeper and Aoi seems to care for him. They won’t let whoever put him in the white room put him back there.

“I’ve never been a natural, all I do is try, try, try...”

Yusaku nestles until he’s as comfortable as he’s going to be sleeping on a bed of cardboard boxes. It’s better than the bare floor in the white room at least. It’s warmer too, with Akira here and Aoi gently rubbing his hand.

“Hush, I know they said the end is near… But I’m still on my tallest tip toes… Spinning in my highest heels, love… Shining just for you...”

* * *

Akira wakes to Aoi’s soft singing and Yusaku’s gentle snoring. He pretends to sleep just for a moment longer, just to work out what Aoi’s singing.

“I’ll get you out on the floor… Shimmering beautiful… And when I break it’s in, a million pieces...”

Ah. Mirrorball. The song their parents did their first dance to on their wedding.

The memory hits him hard.

Akira was wearing a black suit, only 15 while Aoi was 5 and in a pretty blue dress he’d helped her pick out. At that point they still barely knew each other, but Akira had desperately wanted to be the big brother she could look up to. So when Aoi’s mother offered him the chance to go shopping with them, he’d taken it instantly and now Aoi was getting compliments from all their relatives about how well the dress suited her. They were standing together and looking at their parents.

“I’m still a believer, but I don’t know why...”

Dad was in a white suit, while her mother was in a long white dress. He remembers how the disco ball was shining in so many shades of colour, yet the room seemed dark all the same, except for the stage where a guitarist was singing into the microphone. 

“I’m still trying everything, to keep you looking at me...”

He remembers how Dad was practically glowing while spinning with his partner and Akira felt like he was watching the closest thing to True Love happen right in front of him. He hoped in that moment to someday be the one in the white suit and to have someone who would make him as happy as his father was in that moment.

“Because I’m a mirrorball…”

He remembers how Aoi’s mother was glowing in her own way, gently murmuring the lyrics as the two of them danced, as if she was singing the big finale in a musical. It was the happy ending and she was just enjoying being with the man she loved.

“I’ll show you every version of yourself tonight...”

He remembers how Aoi’s eyes were sparkling as she watched the two of them and then turned to him, gently tugging at his pants leg and telling him how happy their parents were.

Akira’s eyes threaten to tear up, so he opens them.

Aoi pauses in her singing. “Akira.”

“Good morning Aoi.” Akira smiles at her, then looks down.

Yusaku’s still asleep. They need to get a move on.

He goes to wake him, but Aoi grabs his hand, stopping him. He blinks and looks at her.

“Yusaku only just fell asleep. He had a bad dream.” Aoi whispers.

Ah. That explains why she was singing Mirrorball; her mother always sang it whenever Aoi had a nightmare.

Still, they need to get a move on. There’s only one solution then.

Akira gently picks Yusaku up, holding him to his chest and then realises how little Yusaku actually weighs. Is that normal? Of course it’s not, why is he asking that? Is it just because they’ve spent so long struggling to eat well? But even with their disgusting conditions Aoi’s heavier than him, that… 

That’s not healthy. Akira needs to make sure Yusaku’s eating properly and he needs to gain some weight soon. They have to get off these streets sooner rather than later.

Akira looks around as Aoi puts the plushie-backpack on.

But before then they need to get down this office building and preferably on the side that doesn’t have a gang gunning for them.

“Come on Aoi.” Akira offers her his hand. “Let’s find some breakfast.”

Aoi nods and takes his hand.

With that, the three of them head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/624830301357637632/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-4-fullmetaldude1
> 
> Be excited, because tomorrow we're getting a new member of the cast. Feel free to make your guesses


	5. Wishing

Yusaku opens his eyes and looks around. His vision is blurry, so he rubs his eyes and takes another look. 

Aoi is sleeping on his legs again, while they wait for Akira to get back. He’s glad she’s sleeping more, the bruises under her eyes are starting to fade. The two of them are hiding in a tiny crany between two buildings, barely enough room for Akira to walk though, but enough for the two of them to hide. Yusaku is sitting with his side in the open, so he can keep Aoi hidden.

Yusaku yawns without meaning to. He scowls at his reflecting in a puddle.

He can’t fall asleep until Akira gets back.

Footsteps around the corner and he stiffens up, still as a statue. But around the bend comes Akira, so Yusaku relaxes. It’s okay. 

He turns to Aoi and shakes her awake. Aoi groans and rubs her eyes, snuggling the plushie close to her. 

“Akira’s back.” Yusaku tells her.

Her eyes widen and she shakes off her sleep instantly, jumping to her feet. Yusaku joins her, the two of them climbing out of the crany.

“Hey you two.” Akira smiles at them. “Ready to go?”

Aoi nods, puts on her plushie, grabs Yusaku’s hand and then Akira’s with her other hand. Akira leads them out of the dark alleyway and into the early morning light. Yusaku looks around the street. He’s not used to there being so few people out. At night when the lights are on the streets are heaving and even when all the shops are closed, the nightclubs and bars are almost always busy. The calm, early morning with the sun barely shining might be Yusaku’s favourite time of day now. 

“So, who wants breakfast?” Akira calls.

Aoi blinks at him. “Me, but what are we having?”

Yusaku is curious too. He hopes it’s nothing like that green stuff from the white room. 

“I was thinking we could stop in the bakery, how does that sound?” Akira smiles.

Aoi’s eyes widen and she gives a soft smile, nodding quickly.

Yusaku doesn’t think he’s ever been inside a bakery, but he’d like to. So he nods.

* * *

Akira feels nervous as he pats his pocket, making sure the money and the gift is still in there. He knows Aoi probably hasn’t been able to keep track of the calendar, but he’s kept a careful eye on it, just to make sure he doesn’t lose himself in this life.

Today is Aoi’s birthday.

He’s certain she doesn’t remember it, but he could never forget her birthday and he won’t let it go uncelebrated, even now. She’s 7 today and he’s going to make sure she’s happy.

They turn the corner and Akira sees the bakery: Bessho Sweets.

“We’re here, you two.” Akira calls. 

Aoi pauses her story to look at the shop, her mouth dropping open in shock. He can’t blame her. Bessho Sweets was Aoi’s favourite bakery before they lost their home and she probably thought she’d never see it again.

Yusaku tilts his head in confusion. “It looks closed.”

Right on cue, the front door opens. “Akira!”

Akira guids the two of them over. “Emma, it’s good to see you again.”

Emma smiles at him. “Good to see you too, Akira.” Then she blinks and bends down. “Aww, Aoi, I’m happy to see you made a friend. I missed you.”

Aoi nervously hides against his leg and he can’t blame her. Emma was more his friend than she was Aoi’s and even then, he’s sure she hasn’t seen the two of them speak much. 

Yusaku narrows his eyes and moves to stand in front of Aoi, glaring at Emma.

Emma coes at him. “Aww, don’t worry little guy, I don’t bite.” She stands up straight and puts her hands on her hips. “So, you guys ready to come in?”

“We’d be happy to. Thanks again, Emma.” Akira nods to her, then turns to Aoi and Yusaku. “It’s okay, you two. Emma is a friend and she opened up the bakery early just for today.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes further. “And why’d she do that?”

Emma giggles. “He’s a suspicious one, I see.”

Akira shrugs. You learn to be suspicious on the streets.

“I opened up the bakery because Akira gave me a very good reason to do so.” Emma smiles, bringing her finger to her lip. “It’s not every day a girl turns 7 after all.”

Aoi gasps. “You mean-”

“Happy birthday Aoi.” Akira smiles and tightens his hand on hers.

* * *

Aoi can’t believe it. 

She really can’t believe it!

She’s sitting on a table with Yusaku and Akira, while Emma brings out a tray of cupcakes, each decorated in blue frosting and one even has a candle in the shape of a seven on it. Emma has started singing the birthday song, with Akira and Yusaku joining in while the flame on top of the candle sparks and sways.

“Make a wish, Aoi.” Akira calls.

Aoi sucks in a deep breath and thinks hard on her wish. But there’s only one thing she wants.

She wants to have a house again, with her, Yusaku and Akira. That’s all she needs.

Aoi blows the candle out in one breath and her brothers clap for her while Emma giggles.

“What did you wish for, kiddo?” Emma asks as she takes the cupcakes off the tray and passes them around.

Yusaku rips the paper off one of his cupcakes and eats it right away.

Aoi shakes her head and peals the paper off her cupcake. “I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.”

She bites into it and moans softly. When was the last time she had anything this good?

Emma laughs. “Clever girl. You three enjoy those.”

“Thank you Emma, truly.” Akira smiles at her.

Emma rolls her eyes, walking away. “Yeah, yeah, just remember you owe me.”

She heads into the backroom and Aoi finishes her cupcake.

“How is it, Aoi?” Akira smiles and picks up one of his cupcakes.

Aoi gasps. “It’s yummy.”

She can’t remember the last time she ate one.

Yusaku eats another cupcake fast as lightning, making Aoi giggle and her own stomach rumble. So she eats her second cupcake and Akira starts on his first one.

“Oh and I got you something.” Akira puts his hand in his pocket and puts it on the table. “I hope you like it, Aoi.”

Aoi looks as he takes his hand away and gasps.

A blue hair clip in the shape of a heart.

“I love it, Akira. Thank you!” Aoi nods to him. 

She picks it up and quickly uses it to brush her fringe out of her face. She wishes she had a mirror.

“You look good, Aoi.” Yusaku nods.

Aoi smiles. “Thank you, Yusaku!”

She can’t help it. She hugs him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. Aoi isn’t a very huggy person, but she loves Yusaku like she loves Akira and she wants to make sure he knows.

Yusaku is stiff, but he slowly hugs back.

Akira smiles as he eats his second cupcake.

Aoi wishes this moment would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/624984601131122688/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-5-fullmetaldude1
> 
> Sorry for updating a day late, life happens.


	6. Night

Akira adjusts his jacket so it lays a little higher on Yusaku and Aoi, covering them properly. The two are sound asleep, laying on Emma’s bed. He feels bad about just leaving the two of them here with Emma’s mother, but-

“Are you coming?” Emma calls, lifting her window. 

Akira nods. “A moment.”

He leans down to kiss Yusaku and Aoi’s foreheads, then joins Emma by the window. She jumps down it first and he follows her, groaning when his feet hit the ground. Shit-

“And you can’t sneak out the front door like a normal teenager?” Akira groans.

Emma giggles. “Where’s the fun in that? Now come on, Akira.”

She walks off to her bike and he follows her. The two of them walk it away from the house, before she turns it on and he jumps on the back. They drive for a few miles until they make it to an abandoned warehouse.

Akira frowns at it. “This place looks disgusting.”

“Exactly. It’s perfect.” Emma grins, hiding her bike between a bunch of crates. “Now come on, you’re lucky I have a spare Duel Disk and that I’m nice enough to share the prize.”

Akira follows her into the building, nerves clawing at him. He’s never tried going into VR to make money. Emma says it has the potential to be incredibly profitable, but there must be a few risks with it, not to mention their records potentially being tarnished. Den City doesn’t take kindly to cyber crime, since the whole city depends on technology.

“Welcome to my home sweet home.” Emma opens an old dusty office room, with one computer in front of it.

Akira watches as she pulls another Duel Disk from beside the computer and throws it at him. He looks at it awkwardly. He’s honestly not sure which way is up or how he’s supposed to wear it.

“Are you going to stare at it forever, or are you going to go on this mission with me?” Emma narrows her eyes at him, turning on her own Duel Disk.

Akira narrows his eyes right back and puts the Duel Disk on. “I’m ready.”

He’s not ready. He has no idea what he’s going to face when he goes into the VR world.

Emma smirks. “Good. Now let’s go.”

The two of them raise the Duel Disk and go into the VR world.

* * *

Aoi smiles when she looks up at the stars through the window. She can’t remember the last time she got to enjoy the night sky and be in a warm place. She just wishes Akira was here to read to her.

“Still awake?” 

Aoi turns her head as Yusaku walks over to her, also leaning on the windowsill to look at the stars.

“Yeah.” Aoi whispers. “I really wish Akira was here right now, safe and sound.”

She’s not sure where her brother is but she knows he’s not in the house and neither is that Emma girl. She hopes they’re safe, wherever they are.

“You really love Akira, huh?” Yusaku says quietly.

Aoi blinks. “Of course I do. He’s my big brother.”

Even if she only started to know what it’s like to have one recently. It’s so hard to remember what her life was life before Akira now. She knows she had her Mommy, but she remembers not seeing her a lot because she was always working. She didn’t know a lot about Papa either, before he and Mommy got married and she still doesn’t know a lot about him.

But she’s really happy to have Akira in her life. He makes her feel safe, even when things are really hopeless. She doesn’t know a lot about what he’s doing, but she knows he works hard to keep her and Yusaku safe.

Yusaku sorta does the same thing, actually. He makes her feel safe, even when things are scary. She doesn’t know a lot about him yet, but to her, Yusaku is her brother as much as Akira is.

“I don’t have one.” Yusaku murmurs.

Aoi tilts her head, hair falling in her face.

“A big brother, I mean.” Yusaku looks up at the stars. “I can’t remember what my parents were like, either. What’s it like to have a brother?”

Aoi feels her throat tighten up.

Yusaku doesn’t know his Mommy or Papa? That’s horrible, she…

Aoi sniffles.

* * *

Yusaku stiffens and turns to the side, shock freezing him.

Aoi’s crying.

Oh no, oh no, what does he do?! What does he do?!

Yusaku then gets an idea.

He wraps his arms around Aoi and pulls her close. He’s… not used to hugs. He’s probably doing a horrible job, this isn’t helping. He doesn’t know what upset her, so he can’t make it better.

“Yusaku…” Aoi sniffles.

Yusaku tenses up. He should let go. He’s not making her feel better, or she wouldn’t be crying.

“Thank you.” Aoi hugs him back. Tighter.

Oh.

Yusaku hugs her tighter in return, letting her cry on his hoodie. He rubs her back, like he sometimes sees Akira do when they feel sick. Aoi’s cries dissolve into sniffles over time.

“Thanks.” Aoi gently pulls back and smiles. “I feel better now.”

“I’m glad.” Yusaku nods.

Aoi yawns and rubs her eyes.

Yusaku feels a yawn threaten to come out of his own throat. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. Akira will probably wake us up when he gets back and tell us to leave. We should sleep in it while we can.”

Aoi nods and with that the two of them go back under the bed. Aoi wraps her arms around him and she’s asleep within minutes.

But Yusaku lays awake, sick with worry.

Yusaku knows this won’t last. No one’s stayed with him before. Not that he can remember at least and he has the feeling he was lonely before that white room. He doesn’t know why Aoi and Akira haven’t already left him.

Yusaku looks up at the stars and sees one falling. He makes his wish.

He wants to be with the people he loves; Aoi, Akira and the boy who saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625095736679432192/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-6-fullmetaldude1


	7. Displaced

Aoi feels nervous and excited as they walk to the park. It’s been so long since she went and part of her hopes that Miyu will be there again. She just wants to see her again and to have Yusaku meet her. Aoi wants so badly to play with the two of them, she can taste it.

But when they get to the park, Miyu isn’t there.

“I’ll just be on the bench, okay?” Akira says, smiling at them. “You two take care of each other.”

“Okay.” Aoi nods to him.

Yusaku takes off the plushie and passes it to Akira.

“What do you wanna play first, Yusaku?” Aoi turns to him.

Yusaku looks around the park like it’s the first one he’s seen in his life. “I don’t know. What do you like?”

Aoi’s eyes fall on the swings and her throat tightens. 

That’s where she met Miyu for the first time.

“I like the swings.” Aoi musters up a smile for Yusaku. “It’s like flying. I’ll show you.”

Aoi drags Yusaku over to the swingset and stands on one. Yusaku nervously copies her, climbing onto his own swing.

“You just move your body back and forth and then you start going higher and higher.” Aoi starts to swing her body and the swing moves with her.

Soon enough, she’s flying in the sky again, Yusaku beside her, also playing on the swings. Aoi finds herself smiling and if she closes her eyes, she can imagine it’s Miyu by her side again, the two of them playing like they used to while Akira watches over them and Yusaku is on the slide with another friend.

But when she opens them Miyu isn’t here and Yusaku isn’t laughing on the swings like Miyu would.

Aoi slowly brings the swing to a stop, sitting on it instead.

She wishes Miyu was here.

* * *

Yusaku sits and drags his feet in the dirt. “Aoi? What’s wrong?”

When they woke up that morning to Akira promising to take them to the park, Aoi had looked so happy to be going. But now that she’s here, she’s sad and he doesn’t want her to feel like that when she was so happy before.

Aoi stares at her feet, gently kicking them but not in a way that would help her fly on the swing.

Why is she sad?

“I miss someone.” Aoi holds the swing chains tighter. “We played on the swings when she was here and now she’s not. I thought if we came back to the park, I would see her again.”

Yusaku is suddenly hit with his own memories.

Of silver/blue hair, bright blue eyes and a voice that gave him courage when he had none.

“I miss someone too.” Yusaku tells her.

Aoi blinks and turns to him. “Yeah?”

Yusaku nods. “He was my friend. He taught me an important lesson and saved me. But I can’t find him, no matter where we look.” 

He looks up at the sky. 

Yusaku remembers how he Duelled with that boy, how much he loved the stars, how his eyes shined all the time.

If it was night time, would Yusaku see those stars the boy loved so much? Would he remember his name if he could see him? Would the boy forgive him for forgetting that?

“Do you think our friends know each other?” Aoi calls.

Yusaku blinks and turns to her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we found each other. So maybe our friends did too.” Aoi smiles. “Maybe they’re friends with each other and are thinking of us too. And we can find each other someday.”

Yusaku hums and thinks that over.

That boy had been so friendly, with such a bright smile. It’s hard to imagine anyone not being his friend, especially if they’re friends with someone like Aoi.

“Maybe.” Yusaku agrees.

Aoi smiles. “Until then, let’s try to have some fun, for them.”

Yusaku looks around the empty park, where Akira is taking a nap on the bench.

“Okay.” Yusaku gets up from the swing.

He walks over to the slide, Aoi following right behind.

* * *

Akira yawns as he wakes up. That night in the VR World was horrible; his mind was exhausted, but his body was more than rested enough to keep going. He’s not sure when he fell asleep on the park bench but Yusaku, nor Aoi have woken him up, so they should be alright.

He sits up and drags his hands over his face. He looks out at the park and smiles.

Yusaku and Aoi are drawing in the dirt with a stick each. Aoi is smiling softly as she draws and Yusaku seems content to draw as well. From where Akira’s sitting, it looks like the two of them are drawing faces but not their own or anyone Akira knows.

Perhaps they’re drawing Blue Angel and her friends. 

Akira hums and thinks back to something he noticed while they were walking to the park. There was a comic book shop and he thinks he saw one of the Blue Angel books in it. 

Akira winces as he remembers the price those books were at. Unless he becomes a billionaire any time soon, he won’t be able to give those to her when they can’t even get a home. He needs to get them a house soon.

That job in VR though that he went on with Emma…

It’s about twice as much as the Yakuza usually pay him. If he can continue taking jobs like that, then there’s a chance he can get out of that crime life before he gets in serious trouble.

Akira narrows his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets.

He’s going to do it. One way or another, he’s going to make sure he, his sister and Yusaku get their own home, no matter what he has to do to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625186738268241920/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-7-fullmetaldude1
> 
> I want the next chapter to be cute shenanigans, but I haven't got any ideas, so if you want to see something soft, feel free to offer your suggestions. Next chapter may be late on account of this.


	8. Blue

Yusaku blinks as he watches the shadows.

He can’t believe it.

“Aoi.” Yusaku gently tugs on her sleeve, getting the girl’s attention.

Aoi blinks. “What is it Yusaku?”

Yusaku points. “Cat.”

Aoi gasps and he can understand why. Cats are cute and they haven’t seen one in a long time. Especially not one as pretty as this kitten.

It’s furr is all white and it’s in a cardboard box, shivering and shaking. It looks really young and like it shouldn’t be away from his mother already, but from what Yusaku can see, there’s no signs of another cat anywhere.

“Should we pet it?” Aoi murmurs, clinging to his arm.

Yusaku looks at the little kitten, curled up and shivering and stands up. “Yeah. Come on.”

The two walk over to the kitten cautiously, looking around for a mother cat to show up. But there’s none in sight.

“Here puss.” Yusaku murmurs.

He reaches his hand into the box and the kitten starts crawling towards him. So Yusaku gently puts his hand on the kitten’s back and starts stroking it.

The kitten opens it’s eyes, meowing.

And Yusaku falls in love. 

The kitten’s eyes are bright, bright blue, like Aoi’s blue hair clip and it’s face is so cute.

“Yusaku.” Aoi calls.

Yusaku turns to her, the kitten meowing.

“Can we keep him?” Aoi sounds like she’s begging, like she’s in love too and she’ll cry if they can’t.

Yusaku nods as fast as he can. “Yeah, we’ll convince Akira somehow.”

One way or another they’re going to keep this kitten and they’re going to keep him safe and warm.

Aoi beams. “Can I pet him now please?”

Yusaku nods, reluctantly taking away his hand. The kitten is so small, it can practically fit in his whole hand. Aoi reaches into the box, gently petting the kitten, giggling as she does. The kitten meows and purrs, paws reaching for her.

“So what should we name him?” Yusaku asks.

Aoi blinks at him, then turns to the kitten. “Well…”

* * *

Akira can’t believe this. He really can’t believe this.

“Akira, can we pretty please keep Blue?” Aoi is looking up at him with the biggest puppy eyes he’s ever seen.

Yusaku is staring at him with the exact same eyes, having taken off his jacket and wrapped it around the cat in his arms. “Please Akira? We’ll take good care of her, promise.”

Akira sighs and closes his eyes.

They can barely take care of themselves, there’s no way they can take care of a cat as well. Much less a kitten! It couldn’t be more than 4 weeks old with how little it’s eyes have opened and that means it needs bottle feeding. Akira doesn’t have the money to buy kitten formula. Besides, a shelter is much more likely able to give the kitten a good home than they are. 

Akira gits his teeth.

He knows he’s going to break their hearts yet again, but he has to be realistic. They can’t keep a kitten. It has to go to a shelter, where the experts can take care of it.

Akira opens his eyes and looks at the kitten.

It’s bright blue eyes blink as it tilts it’s head, meowing.

Akira stiffens.

Damnit.

He sighs. “We can look after the kitten for some time.”

Aoi and Yusaku practically beam at him and that. That might be the first smile Akira’s ever seen Yusaku make.

“But we’re calling an animal charity to make sure it gets vaccinated and checked over first.” Akira holds up his hand. “Is that understood you two?”

“Yes Akira!” Aoi and Yusaku nod. “Thank you Akira!”

Akira sighs and smiles. “Okay then. Let’s see if we can find a vet.”

With that, the four of them head out onto the main street.

* * *

Aoi can’t stop smiling as she gently runs her fingers through Blue’s furr, while Akira writes down everything the vet says and Yusaku nods at every word, a very serious look on his face.

Blue is in fact a 3 week old kitten and will need some kitten formula for the next two weeks at least. He’s going to need help peeing, which Yusaku promised he’d take care of. He’s going to need to stay warm, because he can’t keep himself warm and Aoi’s going to cuddle with him every night, just like she does with Yusaku, so the two of them can keep warm.

Blue meows, showing off his tiny, tiny baby teeth.

Aoi coes and kisses his forehead. “Good kitty.”

“Is that everything we need to know?” Akira asks.

The vet nods and ushers them out. So the four of them are back on the streets, just now with a bag of kitten formula in Aoi’s plushie, that Yusaku is carrying, while Aoi carries Blue. Yusaku is holding onto Aoi’s shirt and looking at Blue like he’s in love, while Akira holds Yusaku’s hand. 

Blue looks up at them and meows.

Aoi giggles. 

Yusaku smiles. “He’s very loud.”

Aoi nods. “Yeah, haha.”

Blue meows as if to prove it.

Yusaku smiles wider and let's go of Aoi’s arm to gently run his fingers over Blue’s forehead. 

Aoi watches him as he pets the kitten. 

She’s never seen Yusaku so happy before in her life. She doesn’t think she’s been this happy in her life either. Blue looks so cute and keeps gently pawing at Yusaku’s fingers, trying to bite them. Even Akira is smiling as he watches them.

Aoi smiles at her brothers and her pet.

They’re going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625440892024717312/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-8-fullmetaldude1
> 
> I really struggled to come up with anything for this chapter for some reason, so I worked on an old WIP and ended up mentioning in that fic about the characters visiting a cat cafe. And then deciding Aoi and Yusaku need a kitten.


	9. Protection

Akira shouts. “GET BACK!”

The dogs snarl and growl at them, Aoi sobbing and clinging to him, Yusaku cuddling Blue to his chest, who’s hissing up a storm as Yusaku silently cries. They’re cornered in an alleyway, their backs to the wall and the three feral dogs in front of them.

Akira glances behind him at the ladder, their one hope of escape, but his sister is too upset to do anything right now and Yusaku is barely handling himself.

Akira grits his teeth.

He has to make a choice.

“Yusaku, can you be brave for me?” Akira calls.

The middle dog, black and stocky, growls.

Yusaku jumps, holding Blue closer. “I, why?”

The dog on the left, white with bloody ears, barks sharply.

“I need you to help Aoi get up the ladder, okay? I’ll make sure the dogs don’t follow us while you two climb up.” Akira instructs.

The dog on the right, tall and cream, snarls.

Aoi gasps. “But, but what if they hurt you Akira?”

The back dog barks sharply at Akira.

“I’ll be right behind you two, I promise.” Akira doesn’t take his eyes off the dogs.

The other two dogs join in, both of them barking and snarling as Akira looks around for a weapon of some kind. There’s no metal poles or blocks of wood he could use as a staff.

“Come on Aoi, let’s be brave.” Yusaku whispers.

Aoi sniffles. “Oh-okay.”

Blue hisses at the dogs, who bark and snarl at him.

Aoi and Yusaku start backing up towards the ladder, slowly, even as Blue continues to hiss and spit at the dogs, who keep snarling and growling. Akira stays put, widening his stance.

He hears the ladder rattle as Aoi starts climbing up, Yusaku passing Blue up to her and then Yusaku joining them.

The black dog lunges for him.

“NO!” Akira snarls.

He rushes in front of the dog-

“AKIRA!” Yusaku and Aoi scream.

-and kicks it as hard as he can, running on adrenaline.

“Keep climbing, I’ll be there in a minute!” Akira yells. “You two need to get up first or I won’t be able to get on!”

The black dog yelps as it tumbles, then the tan and white dogs charge Akira.

He hears the ladder rattle frantically, hears Aoi and Yusaku gasping as they rush up, hears Blue meowing at them.

Akira screams at the dogs as loud as he can, trying to judge which will get close to him first, probably the tan one-

The white one lunges at him!

Akira shouts and instinct kicks in, making him punch the dog-

“BEHIND YOU!” Aoi and Yusaku scream.

-Akira hits the ground hard, the tan dog having jumped on his back. Akira bucks up and pushes the dog off him, scrambling to his feet, backing up until his back’s to the wall the ladder is on.

The black dog snarls as it charges at him!

“Akira climb, hurry!” Aoi screams.

Akira turns and jumps onto the ladder, climbing up just in time to avoid the dog biting at his ankles. He climbs that ladder faster than he’s climbed anything before in his life and is over the top of the building in no time.

“Is everyone alright?!” Akira calls, pulling himself over the top.

Yusaku nods. “Aoi’s not hurt, Blue’s alright and I’m okay.”

Aoi sobs, running over to him. “AKIRA!”

“It’s okay.” Akira says softly, opening his arms for her. “I’m okay Aoi, we’re all okay. I promise.”

Aoi cries her heart out while clinging to his neck. Akira rubs her back gently, then glances at Yusaku, who seems to barely be holding it together himself.

“Yusaku, come here.” Akira says.

Yusaku walks over, Blue bundled under his arm. “Akira?”

Akira pulls him into a hug, hearing Yusaku gasp in shock.

“I’m so glad you’re both okay.” Akira holds them tighter. “I promise, I won’t let anything that bad happen ever again.”

Yusaku is stiff in his arms, but Akira continues to hold him as Aoi’s sobbing slowly subsides and Blue purrs like a car, soothing them all.

Slowly, Yusaku relaxes a little and hugs them back.

Akira smiles.

* * *

Aoi wishes she felt sleepy as she lays between Akira and Yusaku. The stars are hard to see with all the light pollution and the terror those dogs caused her is still running through her veins. She wishes she had Blue in her lap or on her chest so she could cuddle him.

“Yusaku, you awake?” Aoi whispers. She doesn’t want to wake up Akira after all.

“Yeah.” Yusaku murmurs.

Aoi tilts her head slightly, watching him.

Yusaku is staring at the stars, gently running his fingers through Blue’s furr, looking like he’s slowly calming down. Blue is purring like a little truck, even though he’s so small. Yusaku looks a lot calmer with Blue on his chest.

Yusaku tilts his head. “What’s up?”

Aoi smiles. “Nothing.”

She doesn’t need Blue’s purring to help her sleep. She just needs to see Yusaku happy, Blue comfy and Akira resting for once. 

“It’s something.” Yusaku lifts his head up.

Aoi winces.

She’s never been good at lying to him or Akira.

“I’m just glad we’re okay.” Aoi turns to look at the stars. “It was really scary earlier.”

Yusaku hums. “Yeah, it was.”

There’s silence for a bit, save for Blue’s purring, Akira’s breathing and the night life down below.

“But we’re okay now.” Yusaku reaches out a hand and gently takes Aoi’s. “And it won’t be like this forever, for three reasons.”

Aoi blinks. He’s using that habit again.

“1) Akira’s working hard to get a home and it’ll happen one day soon. 2) Things always get bad before they get better. 3) Since things are so bad now, that means it will only get better.” Yusaku holds her hand a little tighter. “You’ll be okay Aoi.”

Aoi smiles and squeezes his hand back. “Thank you Yusaku.”

He always knows what to say to make everything better.

“Would you tell me a story please?” Aoi yawns.

Yusaku chuckles. “Sure. Once upon a time…”

Aoi closes her eyes and imagines the magical place where Once Upon A Time comes true.

* * *

Yusaku gently whispers. “The end. Good night Aoi.”

She’s been asleep for a while anyway, but Yusaku felt like he had a duty to finish the story. If he could, he’d give Aoi the world.

Blue meows on his chest, baby blues blinking at him. But they’re slowly turning a different colour, like the vet said they would. Yusaku can’t tell if Blue’s going to have green eyes or brown eyes yet.

“I hope you have green eyes, Blue.” Yusaku gently scratches Blue’s head.

Blue purrs and nuzzles against his hand.

Aoi has brown eyes after all and Yusaku has green eyes. So if Blue gets green eyes, they can match. Yusaku feels a little bad for thinking this, but… he wants Blue to be his kitten. He saw Blue and petted him first. Yusaku’s okay with sharing with Aoi, but she’s already got Akira. He kinda wants Blue for himself a little.

Blue yawns and stretches, falling back on Yusaku’s chest. He’s got a full set of teeth now.

Yusaku smiles slightly and gently runs his hand down Blue’s back. 

He’s supposed to be 6 weeks old now, if Yusaku’s been counting right. Now he has to use two hands to hold Blue whenever they carry him. But he’s been walking a lot more now, so Yusaku found a soft rope they can use as a leash, so Blue doesn’t wander off too far or into the road or something scary like that.

Yusaku tilts his head, looking at Aoi and Akira.

Yusaku doesn’t know if he’ll get to keep him after all, when Akira finally finds a home. So he’s going to take good care of Blue while he has him.

Yusaku’s heart thumps.

He remembers how Akira’s arms felt around him after they climbed up here to safety. He was warm and safe for the first time in a long time and he felt… just for that moment that maybe…

Maybe Akira loves Yusaku like he loves Aoi. Like how Yusaku loves Aoi.

Blue meows and sticks one of his paws in Yusaku’s face, making him blink at the kitten in shock.

Yusaku shakes his head, gently lifting Blue up. “Okay, I think it’s Aoi’s turn to cuddle you.”

Yusaku gently lays Blue on Aoi’s chest, where he twirls a few times before settling down. Yusaku settles in on his side, facing the others as he gets ready to sleep.

Maybe…

Yusaku yawns.

Maybe someday…

His eyes flutter shut.

Maybe someday they’ll love him like he loves them.

Yusaku falls asleep to that hopeful wish deep in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625554567701086208/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-9-fullmetaldude1
> 
> Almost to the end now. I'm going to miss this fic.


	10. Family

The Dark Ignis hasn’t existed for long, but there’s one thing he’s certain of. Life is good!

He gets to play with Linky whenever he wants, he can make fun of the other Ignis, the Cyberse World is beautiful. How can it get any better than this?

One day while staring at the digital moon though, he can’t help but wonder…

What happened to his Origin?

His first memory is of a human child getting slammed into the wall of a white room and then hitting the ground hard. He remembers how the child was in pain and hurt. He remembers how the child was about to give up when there was a voice from above. He remembers how that voice inspired that child to get back up and keep going. 

The Dark Ignis doesn’t know anything about his Origin. He doesn’t even know his name.

He sits up. “Well that settles it then!”

He’s going to leave the Cyberse World and check up on the little guy! It shouldn’t be too hard thanks to his Link Sense and how much those humans spend on technology.

And it’s not hard to find him at all!

Except…

He’s not doing okay.

The human boy is curled up in a little alleyway, cuddling a tiny beast and with a human girl next to him. It’s raining and they’re barely being covered by the building and the older human boy sitting next to them. They all look cold and bad.

The Dark Ignis returns to the Cyberse World and wonders….

What do humans need to stay alive?

* * *

Aoi can’t believe it.

She really can’t believe it!

“Yusaku!” Aoi turns to him. “Isn’t it wonderful?!”

Yusaku is standing there shell shocked, Blue in his arms.

That causes Aoi to pause.

Why would Yusaku be so frozen when he hears they finally have a home?

“Yusaku?” Aoi calls.

Blue meows at him.

Yusaku opens and closes his mouth a few times and then manages. “How’d you do it Akira?”

“I was offered a job that comes with a house at SOLtechnologies.” Akira smiles as he kneels before them. “They saw how well I was doing on my last mission with Emma and decided to offer me a permanent job with them.”

Oh, so that’s how it happened.

Aoi’s so glad.

She turns to Yusaku, who still looks shocked.

“Is something wrong, Yusaku?” Akira tilts his head.

There must be. Yusaku is usually quiet, but he wouldn’t normally be this quiet. 

Yusaku looks down, his hair hiding his eyes. “No. I’m happy for you guys. Really.”

Aoi’s eyes widen and she looks at Akira, who is also staring at him with wide eyes. Akira turns to her, concern on his face.

Aoi doesn’t know what to do or why Yusaku feels so bad. Is it bad they have a home? Is SOLtechnologies bad?

Akira’s eyes suddenly widen and he smiles. “Yusaku, do you want to see the house?”

Yusaku gives a nod, but he doesn’t lift his head.

“Come on then.” Akira stands up straight. “I want you each to hold one of my hands.”

Aoi walks to Akira’s other side and Yusaku puts Blue on the ground, holding his rope leash and then Akira’s hand tightly. Akira starts walking them to where their home will be.

But Aoi can’t stop looking at Yusaku.

* * *

Yusaku knew it would happen eventually.

He keeps his eyes down, staring at the cobblestones and the concrete as they walk.

Akira and Aoi have a home now and they can take care of Blue too.

Blue meows at him, looking up at him with his bright green eyes. 

He’s 8 weeks old now. They’ll make a good family, safe and sound in Akira’s new home. 

Yusaku’s shoes are falling apart a little bit. He hasn’t taken them off once since he left the orphanage.

While they’re safe, he’ll be out on the streets. Where the Bad Man who put him in the white room could put him back in there.

Yusaku shakes his head, nauseous. 

“We’re here.” Akira calls.

Yusaku looks up. It’s some big apartment building he’s never seen before. There must be a bunch of really nice homes in it for the Zaizens.

Yusaku takes a deep breath as they climb the stairs. He just has to think of three things.

1\. He has spent roughly a year on the streets now. He knows how to survive.

2\. Aoi, Akira and Blue will be safe now that they have their own home. They’re okay now.

3\. Without the Zaizens, Yusaku is free to look for his friend. He’ll find him sooner now that he doesn’t have to worry about them.

“This one’s ours.” Akira opens the door with a key.

Aoi rushes into the room and Blue follows her in, making Yusaku the last to walk into the apartment.

That’s when he notices something.

“Why is there a mattress in the middle of the room?” Yusaku tilts his head.

Akira smiles. “Well you see. Sadly this is a one-bedroom apartment, so you and Aoi will have to share while I use the couch. That’ll be yours once the bed frame arrives.”

And Yusaku just.

“What?” Yusaku murmurs.

No way.

Impossible.

Akira smiles and kneels next to him. “Yusaku, you’re like a brother to Aoi and me. We want you to stay. So will you, please?”

Yusaku feels something break.

Then the relief drowns him and makes him cry, throwing his arms around Akira’s neck in a hug, sobbing his heart out, but it’s okay. Akira’s got him, rubbing his hands against his back. Aoi’s got him, hugging his side. Blue’s got him, rubbing against his legs.

Yusaku’s okay, because his family’s got him.

* * *

Akira whips his brow and closes the book, smiling.

Aoi and Yusaku are cuddled up in Aoi’s bed, while Blue rests on their pillow above their heads. He just finished reading Blue Angel to the two of them, for the first time since he and Aoi lost their house. They’re safe and sound and he’s just. So glad.

Akira stands up and walks to their side. He leans down, kissing Aoi’s forehead and then kissing Yusaku’s.

Akira straightens up and walks out of the room, Blue meowing and following him.

They’re going to need to get him a litter box at some point too. Then of course there’s the food Blue’s going to need, not to mention Aoi, Yusaku and himself. He’s not sure how much he’s going to be paid by SOLtech, at least not at this stage.

Akira yawns.

Okay, maybe he should worry about that stuff after he gets some sleep. He’s exhausted.

Akira climbs onto the sofa and lays on it, settling in under a blanket.

Blue meows and then jumps up, winding Akira, before climbing up onto his chest, circling a few times and then settling in.

Akira yawns and pets his back. “Silly kitty.”

Blue purrs and Akira closes his eyes.

They’re finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/625646671059206144/yusaku-zaizen-chapter-10-fullmetaldude1
> 
> And that's the end folks! Or... is it?
> 
> I initially started writing this specific fic on a whim and gave myself the random goal of writing 10 chapters, 9 where the POV could cycle and then for chapter 10 throw in a new POV to rock the boat. There were times when I wasn't sure if I could do it, but thanks to everyone's amazing comments it finally happened. And the truth is, I don't want to let this story go just yet.
> 
> So I'm thinking of turning this into a series! This would be Part 1 and right now, I think Part 2 could be the years between here and canon, basically acting as a collection of one-shots. Part 3 could be how Season 1 goes with a Blue Angel, Playmaker and Akira Zaizen allied from the start. I think it could be fun to explore these different scenarios and their adventures together.
> 
> However, I've just decided to try and do GX Month (Which starts August 31) and I already have a lot of on-going projects. I think I'm going to try and finish GX Month before I try writing any kind of sequal for this fic. I really want to write it, but I'm not sure how many of you would be interested.
> 
> I'll just think about it for now and in the meantime, if you guys really liked this fic, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me and commented. I have read each one, I often re-read them before brainstorming for the next chapter to help give me ideas. You guys are the best.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
